Be Kind, Rewind
by Darling Pretty
Summary: The gang gathers to watch a wedding video. A whole lot of nothing happens and then someone announces something. A short oneshot in which there's not really even a vague hint of a plot.


**Okay, this definitely is not my best work, but I wanted to put up something so no one would become alarmed when I don't update for the next week. I'm going on this big retreat for school, which means no phone and no internet, and therefore no updates or reviews. I would be terrified if I wasn't looking forward to it so much.**

**Anyways, um... this is really short, and I'm not going to tell you the couples because I don't want you to know. Call it a surprise.**

**I own my fingers, and they're about the only part of the creation of this story that I own.**

**The story is dedicated to two whole people... Linda- the Ga is silent- because it's her idea and she's pretty freaking amazing, and Morgan, for helping me to refine everything and define what I wanted to do with this thing.**

* * *

Everyone gathers in the couple's living room, chattering and laughing. On a whim, they've decided to show everyone the finished product of their wedding video.

The room quiets as the tape begins to play. This feat is impressive given the sheer number of people crammed into the space around the television.

The first few seconds are simply shots of the wedding and then the reception. Everyone definitely looking like they're enjoying themselves, which is definitely good. Then the screen changes to show one of the women.

_Hi, guys! I just wanted to say that you're so perfect for each other! Your love is like this light for all of us. It gives me hope. Seriously. Anyways, I'm so happy for you!_

"Your love is like a light? Did you really just say that? Could you possibly have thrown a couple more cavity-inducing phrases in there?"

"Shut up. It's true. Hey, look, let's see if you said something any better."

_Hey, congratulations. Good for you guys for making it here. But, seriously, if he starts treating you wrong, you always know where to find me. _There is an awkward pause._ That was a joke, so stop glaring at me._

"Did you really just hit on the bride at her wedding? You have no shame."

"You're right I don't. You're welcome to experience it anytime you like."

"Pig."

"Would you two shut up? Other people are actually trying to watch!"

_Uh, congratulations, or whatever. So, when you're gone on your honeymoon, I get all your surgeries, right?_

"That was completely appropriate. Really. I can't think of anything that I'd rather remember you by."

"What? I wanted your surgeries."

_Wow, good for you guys. I'm really happy for you. Uh, so yeah. Is this awkward? Maybe a little. I'm just glad you don't hate me._

"Are you ever going to man up?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Are we five years old?"

"Both of you, be quiet!"

_I'm so happy for you! We all knew it was coming, but I'm really glad that it happened like it did. Best of luck, guys!_

"Thank you."

"Look, she's blushing!"

"Only because it was the most genuine wish so far."

"Hey! I spent like a month trying to get that speech down right!"

"Except yours, Izzie. That was beautiful too."

_Congratulations. Best wishes for you. Just don't start acting like fools in my OR._

Everybody chuckles at her proclamation.

_I wish you two all the happiness in the world. You certainly deserve it._

No one can find anything snarky to say about his proclamation. The screen then changes to a shot of two people, most clearly a couple. They don't pay attention until the cameraman can be heard clearing his throat. She blushes.

_Congrats. You guys deserve it. Just don't screw it up._

_Wow, I can't believe I'm at your wedding. Is this weird? It might be weird. Anyways, I'm really happy for you two. I mean, I'm sorry about our marriage, but what's done is done. I guess we could have worked harder. I certainly could have tried harder, and I'm sorry that I hurt you like I did. But if it didn't happen like this, then I guess I wouldn't be sitting here congratulating you on your wedding. Anyways, congratulations. I hope you're really happy!_

Nobody says anything after the two say their piece. No one can bring themselves to. There are a couple more interviews that everybody talks over, because the people aren't nearly as important.

The video stops and someone turns on the lights. Everybody is quiet for a moment.

"Bailey is going to kick your asses if you start "acting like fools in her OR"," Mark points out, putting air quotes around Bailey's words.

"She could too," Izzie points out.

"The Chief's speech was really nice," Meredith comments with a smile.

"It really was," Addison agrees.

"You've been awfully quiet," Izzie points out, elbowing Alex in the ribcage.

"What? There's not much to say."

"Alex, do you always have to be a pain?" Addison asks with a smile. She leans in to kiss him.

"It's what made you fall for me in the first place, isn't it?"

Addison laughs. "No. I'm still trying to figure that one out."

Mark feigns throwing up. Izzie giggles. The couple snaps out of their bubble.

"Well, anyways," Callie says, standing and stretching. "It's time for me to go."

"Yeah, I probably should too," George agrees.

"Wait," Addison says quickly. "Alex and I actually have an announcement."

"Oh my God, are you pregnant?" Cristina blurts out. Everybody glares at her.

"No," Addison replies curtly. "Actually," she turns to face Meredith and Derek especially. "Um, we're… well, we're getting married too."

"Oh great," Cristina moans. "Are we going to have to have another one of these wedding video screenings? Because I am so not included in that."

* * *

**Did I get you? At least a little? Because I wanted to use the fact that I never ever write anything but Addison and Alex to surprise you at the end. You did get that it was Meredith and Derek's wedding video, right? That wasn't too confusing? I hope not. And were you able to at least sort of guess who said what? I definitely hope so. This is what is known as a ramble, and it's going to stop now.**

**Anyways, I hope you have a couple of seconds to spare for a review. I would love to come back and have my inbox flooded with reviews.**

**-Juli-**


End file.
